Stephen and Abbey alphabet drabbles
by dizzydaydreamer
Summary: What the title says. I rated it T to be on the safe side and i'm not sure what will happen in the future chapters. Mostly romance but i will try and add a bit of humor.
1. A  Abby

Author Note:I have seen other people do these so I decided to do one myself. Sorry if my is similar to another one, I'm trying to go on my own ideas.

A – Abbey 

Stephen knew from the moment he had seen Abbey that he was hopelessly in love with her. He loved everything about her, Her love for all animals (mostly lizards of course) and the way she dressed as if she didn't care what anyone thought of her she just wanted to do what she wanted. Although Stephen had never believed in love at first sight he always felt that desire to be with her and to comfort her when she was sad or hug her she was happy.

2nd Author Note:Sorry this is so short and it's even worse that it's the first one but please forgive me and I will try and make the others longer.


	2. B Betrayal

A/N: I know I haven't updated in ages but I have an excuse! (In fact I have quite a few.) First off shortly after I had wrote the first chapter my muse decided to go bugger off on a vacation. When it finally returned and I was half way through this chapter I was moving house where they didn't have any internet yet so I couldn't have posted it. And after that my laptop broke and they computer fixing people said it would cost me 200 pounds (Pounds sign button isn't working -.-) to fix! So I had to save up and now have my brother's old laptop.

Disclaimer: If I owned Primeval I wouldn't be writing this right now.

B-Betrayal

Abbey felt numb that night when she lay in her bed. Because whatever it was that she had been expecting to happen that day when she first got out bed in the morning, it was not this. She had stood there in the middle of the woods where the anomaly was and had listened to how Stephen had betrayed Nick all those years ago.

She knew that it had practically nothing to do with her, alright he had an affair with Helen Cutter several years ago and hadn't told her, but then again it's not like they were dating or anything!

But that still didn't stop the feeling of betrayal which she had felt ever since she had heard.

She would try to talk to Stephen tomorrow and see what he had to say, she thought to herself as she finally felt sleep creeping up on her. Although she knew in the back of her mind that no words would stop this dreadful feeling that swept through her body.

A/N: Reviews make me write faster and more.

PS: By the way I'm sorry this is such a short chapter but i'm in a rush at the moment.


	3. C  Controlling

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the way the words are arranged to make sentences.

Author Note: My muse has suddenly comeback, recruited plot bunnies, and forced me to start writing like mad. So enjoy it while you can!

C - Controlling

Stephen had been thinking about Helen all day, He had been thinking about the way she compared to practically nothing against Abby. While Helen had been sexy and seductive back when they had been involved, Abby was beautiful and witty, and to be perfectly honest she made a strange warm feeling in his chest rise up. Some would call it love, and others would call it desire if he were to try and explain it to them. But Stephen was clueless to which of them it was.

Although Abby was lots of things Helen wasn't, and never would be. There was one thing wasn't that Helen was.

Controlling.

This was not something that he was all that sad about though. Helen had always been controlling, everything had to be her way, and if by some chance it wasn't, she would _not _be happy about it.

During their affair, whenever they had kissed, Helen was _always _the dominant one. If he were to try and take control, she would take it right back.

But with Abby, it was different, _much_ different. When they kissed it was like they were both in control, yet like neither of them were controlling it either. It was impossible to tell which one it was. But Stephen honestly didn't care, all he cared about was her soft lips on his and that amazed feeling he had never had with anyone else.

Abby wasn't controlling, and that was just one thing he truly loved about her.

Author Note: This isn't the only story I am writing and certainly not the only one I am going mental trying to write before the army of plot bunnies kill me!... Just pretend I didn't say that and go and check out my other story, A Beach, A Sea and Primeval. You never know you might be pleasantly surprised.


End file.
